


Siberia

by readerbook1981



Series: Lifetime [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hawkeye is good at heating things up, cabin in the middle of nowhere sex, post mission sex, sex by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerbook1981/pseuds/readerbook1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finishes up a mission in Siberia and Clint is there to keep watch and to warm her up when she's done.  Companion piece to Hold Still, about a mission Natasha recalls with Clint.  Its pretty much just porn.  Hawkeye is good at keeping Natasha warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siberia

Clint waited at the top of hill in the familiar position he'd been in for the past couple of days, freezing his ass off and watching the group of people down the snow embankment.

They cut off the snowmobiles they rode in on and disembarked, walking towards the door of the building. One of the figures stopped before reaching the door and pulled off her helmet, shaking out a thick mane of red hair, a vivid stain of color standing out against the white of the snow, and looking in his direction.

Clint smiled to himself at Natasha's signal; it was finally time to get out of this icebox.

Thwack, thwack, thwack – three men fell silently to the ground as arrows struck them square in the middle of their chests. Even with half frozen fingers and stiff joints from staying in the same position for hours, Clint Barton hit every target dead center. In the few minutes it took for the group to figure out what was going on, Natasha jumped back on her snow mobile and headed out into the bleak terrain.

Chaos was breaking out behind her as yelling and gunshots broke through the stillness. She pulled out her gun and fired a few rounds behind her but didn't want to break her speed so she holstered the gun and focused on taking the snow mobile as fast it was it would go. She felt a sting on her leg and cursed as her track veered slightly off course but quickly corrected and kept going.

She was ecstatic this mission was over, although most people thought she was happy to be back in Mother Russia, she didn't enjoy sub-zero temperatures and down snowsuits that made her feel like a marshmallow. She would much rather prefer a black tie mission in Paris that required her to wear a skin tight dress that demanded skipping a meal just to fit into and a sky high pair of Jimmy Choo stilettos any day over this. No matter how greasy the millionaire mogul she would have to seduce was.

She pulled up to a tiny cabin that would have been missed if not for her GPS coordinates and cut off the motor of the snowmobile. Natasha walked up to the door and flung it open, revealing a roaring fire and a grinning Clint Barton seated with his feet propped up on a small table and a steaming mug of coffee in his hand.

"You're dripping wet sweetheart, why don't you get out of those clothes and sit here by the fire with me."

Natasha threw a glove at Clint and slammed the door shut. She peeled off her soaking jacket and gratefully accepted the coffee Clint slid over to her, handing him the paper containing the possible locations of the nuclear weapon development sites that the Iranians were negotiating to purchase from several fringe Russian political parties.

"Thank you," he said, his hands in a mock prayer position, "I thought this mission would never end"

"How soon until our extraction?" She asked, savoring a warm sip from the mug.

"12 hours."

"What?" She froze in mid-sip.

"We're in the middle of fucking but-ass freezing Siberia," Clint replied, "Even for super secret spy organizations take a while to get here." She rolled her eyes at him as he went on, "But seriously, come over here so I can get you out of those wet clothes."

She set down the mug and circled around to him, climbing onto his lap and straddling his hips as he caught her lips in a searing kiss that instantly sent warmth to her cold body. He peeled off her thermal shirt and buried his face in her chest and Natasha threw her head back at the feeling not only of his lips pressed against her but at his incredible warmth. His hands circled around to her back and she pressed up against him, greedy for heat that he was radiating and the feel of his hard, muscular body and he gasped as her center rubbed against his crotch.

"Twelve hours?" She breathed.

"Mmhm." He murmured, turning to the side to take one of her lace-covered nipples in his mouth, she exhaled hard at the feeling, a pool of warmth spreading from her stomach. His hands skimmed along her back and she reveled at their strong warmth as he used them to unhook her bra.

"There's a lot we can do in twelve hours."

"I can think of a few things," he said softly, slowly peeling off her bra and tossing it to the side, taking her nipple back into in his mouth and rolling the other between his fingers. His mouth was so warm and his tongue was so skillful that Natasha let out a soft moan, feeling like she was about to melt in to a puddle. He released her nipple with a pop and smiled as he blew on it, the change in sensation causing Natasha to shift in his lap and Clint to exhale hard as he lowered his hands to her waist and held her to him, grinding against her.

He came up for another kiss as Natasha brought her hands down to his chest, running her fingers over his muscular stomach and pushing his shirt up and off. He began running his hands down the outside of her thighs when all sudden he stopped and broke away.

"What?" She said, breathless for him to continue.

"Natasha," he said, looking down at his hand, which was stained with blood, "Did you get shot?"

"Shit," she cursed, "Its just a graze, it will be fine." She tried to kiss him again but he pulled away.

"Nope, you know the rules, I need to get you patched up."

She groaned, this time in frustration, as she got off him. They had a rule, if one of them was injured, no matter how slightly, the other would check the wound, clean it up, and assess the damage. It prevented them from covering up what could be a serious injury with too much pride and had saved both their asses several times.

Clint stood up from the chair and motioned for her to sit down, turning to grab a first aid kid from one of the cabinets in the small kitchen.

"Pants off," He ordered, turning back to her.

She glowered at him as she pulled off her shoes and pants, "That was supposed to be your job."

He smirked, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get back to work soon enough."

She rolled her eyes but sat back down again obediently and stretched out her injured leg to him.

He took some alcohol soaked gauze and cleaned up the wound, "You're right, "he said, sitting back on his heels and looking up at her, "its just a graze, its not even very deep."

"I told you."

Clint chuckled quietly as he wrapped her leg in gauze and applied tape to the end on the inside of her thigh. Even though he was very clinical in his movements, the feel of his warm hand so close to her center sent another surge of heat through Natasha's body. She knew Clint could sense it because he grinned and turned his face to the side, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her thigh and causing her to breathe out sharply as he continued to kiss up her leg.

He paused when he got to her panty-covered mound, looking up at her and exhaling a hot breath on her. She moaned and gripped the side of the chair, placing one foot on each of his shoulders as he took one finger and slipped it under the satiny material, pushing to the side and pressing his tongue straight onto her clit. She cried out then, her fingers digging into the wood of the chair, and she could feel his grin, he knew exactly what to do to drive her completely wild.

He pulled her underwear off in one swift movement and began sucking at her clit then flicking it with the tip of this tongue as he stuck one, then two fingers deep inside her and she bucked against his mouth, moaning his name and burying her fingers in his hair.

He continued his movements, pumping his fingers in and out of her and moving his tongue in ways that she never would have thought imaginable as Natasha issued breathless moans, feeling the coil inside her begin to unwind as her thoughts became fuzzy and all she could focus on was him, his mouth and his hand, causing her to feel like she was about to become unhinged, like she couldn't take it anymore.

Clint lifted himself up to her face, replacing his mouth with his thumb, which pressed down hard on her clit, making quick circles and causing her to moan loudly as he took her mouth in a deep kiss, plunging his tongue down into her, allowing her to taste herself on him. He pressed kisses along her jaw and the nape of her neck, sucking on a spot behind her ear that caused her to whimper at the sensations flooding her body.

"Come for me sweetheart," he commanded through clenched teeth into her ear and the authoritative tone of those words combined with the gravely rumble of his voice pushed her over the edge, causing her to unravel, bending over forward and shouting his name along with a string of curse words in garbled Russian and English.

He held her as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, working his fingers in and out, making sure she felt every last ounce of release. She clung to his muscular arms, shuddering breathlessly as she came down from her high. Clint withdrew his fingers and while looking her straight in the eye, stuck them in his mouth, sucking on them and savoring her taste. She bit her lip and whimpered at the sight, so turned on she felt wild, she needed him so bad.

"You taste amazing," He said huskily, before lifting her up, causing her to give an undignified squeal that she would always deny doing, and carrying her to the small bed in the corner of the cabin.

Natasha's hands reached down between them, unbuttoning Clint's pants and pushing them down, causing him to stumble slightly and throw them both gently down on the bed. Laughing softly, she shoved down his boxers and wrapped her hand around his cock, drawing out a moan from Clint as he brought his hands down on her breasts and palmed at her nipples.

"Need you…inside me," she moaned between breaths into his ear.

"Say it again," he breathed, bringing his face up to hers, putting a hand in her hair possessively.

"I need you inside me." She said firmly, letting out a low whine as he bent down to take a nipple in his mouth, biting down and then pressing his tongue over it before reaching down to his pants and grabbing a condom from his pocket.

He sat up on his knees, tearing it open with his teeth and rolling it down his full length. Natasha pushed herself up on her elbows, savoring the sight of his hard, muscular body, angular lines, a sheen of sweat glistening off him and he gave her a wolfish grin when he caught her looking at him.

Quickly and suddenly he grabbed at her hips and lifted them up, pushing himself into her and causing her to grimace at the swift fullness. He remained still for just a second, allowing her to adjust to him and then began moving slowly in and out, rocking his hips up and down.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed into him as he lowered himself to her, pressing his lips to her neck and thrusting hard into her.

Natasha could feel another orgasm building in the pit of her stomach and she rocked her hips against Clint's, matching every thrust with her own.

Clint put an arm under her and shifted their position; lifting her up to sitting and forcing her legs open wider with his knees. Her back was against the head board and Clint pulled his body flush against her, grabbing her hands and lifting them above her head, holding them with one hand while he put the other on her hip, keeping her steady while he continued to pump in and out.

His domineering hold turned her on even more. She would never allow anyone to dominate her on the field, she could always turn things around to gain the upper hand, but she always let herself submit to Clint. She supposed it came out of the trust they had built up over the years, the trust that allowed her to say yes when he proposed their elopement months ago in Brazil.

She was keening now, panting in and out and desperate for a release. Clint sensed this and he dropped his hand from her hip and placed it between her legs, pinching and circling until she was shuddering out of control, screaming his name so loud she could hear it echo around the cabin. His movements became erratic and his release followed close behind hers as he thrust up into her harder, grunting and placing his hand back on his hips to keep them both up. They clung to each other as they rode out the shockwaves of their orgasms, before collapsing onto the bed into a breathless heap.

Neither one spoke for a moment as they struggled to catch their breath, then Natasha heard Clint begin to chuckle quietly.

"What?" She asked, turning to him.

"I was just thinking," he said with a smile, eyes closed, "That this mission didn't turn out to be so horrible after all."

Natasha propped herself up onto on elbow and looked own at him. He opened his grey-green eyes and met her gaze, his grin fading into an adoring smile. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." She said softly, leaning in for a kiss. "So, what are we going to do with the next 11 hours?"

His look of adoration turned into a cocky smirk as he grabbed her, bringing another squeal out of her that she would still deny ever happened, and pulling her on top him.

"I told you I had a few ideas," he said.


End file.
